The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is the construction industries methods and materials used to repair and patch asphalt, cement road surfaces, parking lots, sidewalks, concrete floors, patios, and many other surfaces.
This invention is designed to eliminate many of the problems that exist with present methods and materials.
The existing problems related to road repair are forming a smooth transition from existing road surfaces and the repaired areas without the depressions and washboard like areas. To provide a more flexible structure, eliminating brittle concrete or loosely bonded asphalt that results in crumbling.
Cracking and a rapid deterioration of already repaired areas, caused by thawing and freezing, as it currently exists with the very porous asphalt patches, will be eliminated. This invention will create a very sound, resilient repair that is resistant to salt and other chemicals as well.
This invention will provide the ability for much smaller crews to be needed to repair damaged areas in a quicker and much more efficient manner.
This invention will provide long lasting, permanent repair and will eliminate the need to constantly redo existing work. This will result in a great cost savings, as well as much better road surfaces.
This system has many safety factors. Much less time is spent by the road crews actually repairing the surfaces, and with the quick setup time, the driving public does not experience the hazardous and possibly dangerous conditions associated with long periods of repair time. This system should serve the public extremely well.
This invention is designed to greatly improve and simplify the process of repairing potholes and all other deterioration of asphalt and concrete surfaces.
The object of this invention is to provide a longer lasting and more efficient system of road repair. This material and system offer tremendous cost savings to all federal, state, and local municipalities. The driving public will benefit greatly as well by having smoother roads thus causing less damage to their vehicles. The present methods require repeated repairs to the same areas many times in the weeks and months ahead. This material will eliminate that problem.
The use of this composite will eliminate the use of most of the heavy equipment normally used in road repair.
The use of this composite will substantially reduce the down time of the roadways due to its very simple application and fast curing time. The elimination of surface distortion provides a great benefit to the driving public because it will efficiently upgrade the quality of the roadways and last much longer than previous methods.